coolchicmusicislifeswrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Copeland
'Early Life' While growing up, Sydney actually actually didn't have a great interest in wrestling. She actually wanted to be a professional hockey player, but, when she was twelve, wrestling just took over and she wanted to be a wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Sydney made her wrestling career on Monday Night Raw in 2008 where she ended up facing the then-Womens Championship Beth Phoenix where she did one of those 'backstage challenges', and won her match. Sydney and Beth went to have a rivarly for the rest of 2008, where they had a match for the Women's Championship, where Sydney successfully took the title from Beth. Two weeks after the 2009 WWE Draft, her and Haylie Trudel fomed the tag team 'The Long Island Canadian', where their first match as a tag team, they'd faced the team of Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall and won that match. At the 2009 Breaking Point pay-per-view, she had lost the Womens Championship to a Diva which Sydney had quoted to 'not had deserved a Womens Championship match'. After Michelle McCool had unified the Divas and Womens Championships at Night Champions in 2010, a week after on Monday Night Raw, Michelle had granted Sydney a title shot. Sydney won the match by DQ, but haven't recieved the championship because of the DQ, which was by inteference by Layla. In 2011, along with Haylie, Sydney was drafted to Smackdown, where she was automatically put into a feud with Lucia Croft becuase Lucia said that she didn't deserve to be in the WWE. Sydney was also put into a storyline where she's the assistant/manager to WWE Superstar Zack Ryder. As of the post-walkout episode of Monday Night Raw where she was attacked in her match after Christian, where it was Christian, Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes, Sydney was put into a rivarly with Cody Rhodes. It was also known that at the October 17 episode of Monday Night Raw that a Street Fight match was made at Vengeance ''between Sydney and Cody where Cody's Intercontential Championship is going to be on the line. At the ''Vengrance ''pay per view, Sydney was successful in getting the Intercontential Championship from Cody. At ''Survivor Series ''it was announced that Sydney would defend her title against Lucia. 'Personal Life' While growing up, Sydney was suffering from manic depression, but got over that when she was sixteen years old. As of July 23, 2011, it was confirmed that she was going out with Zack Ryder. Siblling(s): Edge (brother), Ally Copeland (Sister), Christian (step brother), Jessica Reso (step sister), Jennifer Reso (step sister) Wade Barrett (Brother In Law), Vanessa Bennett (Sister In Law), Natalie Bennett (Sister In Law), Martin Bennett (Brother In Law) 'Finishing Move(s) *Spinning Red (Corkscrew Elbow Drop) *Sydneycator (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter) *Seeing Red (Anaconda Vice) '''Finisher(s) *Corkscrew elbow drop 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Long Island Canadian (with Haylie) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Haylie Trudel *Zack Ryder 'Manager(s)' *Zack Ryder 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time Womens Champion *1 time Intercontential Champion (current) 'Entrance Music' *One Shot 2 Shot by Eminem (Single Theme 1) *Take Me by Papa Roach (Single Theme 2) *Oh Canada by Classified (The Long Island Canadian Theme) 'Twitter Account' Sydeny's Twitter Account is @RedCanadian. She uses it to talk to her friends, fans, posts photos of herself and usually her and Haylie, and also talks to Zack on there. Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's